Between Seven and Eight
by WendieDarling
Summary: A scene that takes place between chapter seven and chapter eight of "In the Hand of the Goddess." Jon teaches Alanna about love. Warning: Adult Content Ages 18


For all his insistence, it took Jon a minute to walk through the door. Though Alanna's room was dark and cold, red embers still burned in Jon's grate, and from the light they cast she could see the blaze in his eyes and the tenseness of his jaw. His hands clenched into fists and then loosened. He looked as if he were fighting something, and when a single moment stretched to another Alanna's lips parted to ask if he had gone daft, or else changed his mind. It was then Alanna saw the decision in his eye, the determination. She knew that look. That was the look he had when he had gone to the Black City, or when he issued a command not as her friend or even as her knight master, but as the prince. She had the ridiculous urge to bow, but before she could embarrass herself, a strong hand slipped under her hair at the back of her head and firmly cupped the base of her skull. His eyes flashed again and he pulled her to him, crushing her against his strong chest, his lips finding hers with almost bruising force. Alanna gasped and stumbled backwards as he pushed forwards, slamming the connecting door and bearing Alanna further into her own room.

She stumbled backwards, caught off guard by his sudden advance. She would have fallen were it not for his strong arms. She teetered and careened, but did not fall until her bed was behind her and they collapsed on it as a pair.

On her bed, when she was completely at his mercy, her ravaging prince seemed to calm. He stopped his full frontal assault and his kiss softened. He caught and held her gaze with his warm blue eyes and the tenderness in them scared her more than the overwhelming passion he had shown a moment before. He swung his leg over her and as he stretched out on top of her Alanna instinctively stroked his back, surprised by the casual familiarly of the gesture. She was acutely aware of all the places they touched, and her breath hitched to feel the strength of his limbs and tautness of his body. The prince reached to spread Alanna's knees to lay between her legs. To her embarrassment, Alanna's legs began to shake though she tried her best to hide it.

Jon supported his weight on one his forearms that rested by Alanna's head. With his other hand he moved a lock of her hair aside and smiled down at her face.

"Sorry kid, I figured if I took it slow you'd change or mind or else fight me every step of the way." Alanna was offended. Her purple eyes blazed.

"Excuse me, I haven't the slightest idea what you mean." Her prince snorted and kissed her lips. "Of course. I forgot you were ever cooperative." Alanna harrumphed.

"The arrogance of some people." Jon quirked an eyebrow, but Alanna forged ahead anyways, though a hint of shyness crept into her tone.

"Besides, I could still change my mind you know." Jon nodded solemnly.

"You could…" His fingers trailed down her neck, and lingered briefly on her collarbone. Alanna's breathing hitched as his finders slipped lower and trailed across the side of her breast. The tiniest hint of a smile flitted across Jon's lips, and a second later he cupped her breast though her sleep shirt. Alanna gasped as wetness spread between her legs. _Merciful Mother,_ she thought. _I really want this. _

Jon's eyes were trained on her face, and he saw the desire sweep into her eyes. He smiled.

"Like I said, we can stop whenever you like." Alanna blinked heavily, and when she spoke her voice was husky, though she meant it to be scolding.

"Don't tease me, Jon." The prince shook his head solemnly, and bent to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't dare." The prince took her earlobe between his teeth and sucked, causing Alanna's fling her head back and arch her body. She bit her lip to keep from calling out as she wiggled beneath him, nearly uncomfortable by the rise of her desire. Jon's hand trailed to her flank and around to the back of her thigh, drawing her knee up and grinding against her. Alanna felt her body spasm and this time a breathy cry did escape her. As the prince ground his hips against her again, she felt the hardening in his breeches. Jon pulled her leg up higher and Alanna threw her head back, panting. Though she was not looking at him, Jon was staring at her heaving bosom with intent interest. Her bent to nuzzle her neck and pushed the neck of her shirt down to kiss her sternum. Finally he grew impatient and his roving lips turned to tugging hands as he tried to pull the shirt from his squire. Feeling jostled, Alanna sat up.

"Curse it, Alanna." Jon complained.

"Why do you sleep in this cocoon?" Her sleep clothes were very thick and bulky but she glared at him anyways.

"What would happen if I slept in my skin and our friends were to barge in, hm? Ever think of that?" Jon smirked, and Alanna continued.

"Besides," she said a little shyly.

"I get cold." Jon's eyes twinkled as a blue fire exploded in her tiny fire place, instantly warming the whole room. After a few seconds the flame dimmed to orange, but the heat remained.  
>"Of course." Said Jon.<p>

"How could I forget." He trailed kisses down her neck and tugged at her shift.

"Let me warm you." Before she could protest, or suggest that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all, Jon had tugged her shirt up around her ears and all that was left to do was pull it off or remain trapped in think wool. As Jon bared her breasts, Alanna struggled to keep from chewing on her lip. For so long she had pretended to be a boy, now she felt out of place. This moment was so feminine, a lover's gaze on her breasts, she didn't know what to do.

The prince's eyes were very bright as he roved over her form. His gaze flickered to her eyes, then back to her breasts. For a terrifying moment Alanna imagined him looking at the ladies of court, and wondered how she stood in comparison. The moment passed when his eyes returned to her.

"Dear squire." He purred.

"It is a crime to keep these hidden." Surprised, a bark of laughter escaped Alanna. Much of her nerves disappeared with the sound.

"You get more than a little silly in bed, Jon." The prince shook his head.

"The truth is never silly." Gently, but firmly, he pushed her back down to her pillows. She tried to pull the blankets up to cover herself, but Jon batted her hands away. As he caught her wrists she saw the devilish look on his face and something inside her melted. She meekly allowed him to place her hands above her head, and left them there as he kissed her lips, then her neck. Alanna moaned when he sucked gently, and squirmed as he went lower. She gasped when his rough palms suddenly roved over her breasts. Jon watched her squirm for a moment and smiled. He toyed with her nipple, then without warning, took it in his mouth and flicked it with this tongue.

Up until very recently, her breasts hand been nothing but an inconvenience to be bound flat. This new use for them sent her reeling. Yet Jon did not show any mercy. Impatiently, he pulled his shift over his head and Alanna only had a moment to appreciate his body in the firelight before he dropped back on top of her and whispered in her ear.

"I want to feel you against me." Alanna moaned, and a shiver raced down her spine as he caressed her with his powerful arms. Without realizing that she did it, Alanna wrapped her arms around her princes neck, her fingers tangled in her hair.

Jon's composure seemed to be unraveling. Her was turning back into the ravaging prince he had been when he had first grabbed her, and she could feel his impatiences growing with the budge in his breeches. As if he could follow the train of her thought he hastily tugged his own pants off and tossed them aside. Moments later Alanna received the same treatment. Embarrassingly enough, she squeaked a little as he pulled off her pants, his workman like process leaving her flustered. She felt very exposed in nothing but a loincloth, and her knees snapped closed to illustrate her state of mind.

But, Jon's desire seemed to be getting the best of him. Where he had been content to tease and cajole of along before, now his large hands roved hungrily over her body. He stroked he breasts, her stomach, her legs and rump. Alanna jittered, feeling like she was going a million different ways as once. Finally Jon's had pushed between her knees and paused. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to try and go slow." He murmured.

"But I've wanted this, wanted you, for so long." Alanna groaned a little in response, and she felt Jon's hand slip a little lower.

"I need you, Alanna." Another groan, and his hand moved a little lower.

"Not as a friend, not as a squire, but how a man need a woman." She shivered, as Jon, now at the highest part of her thigh, stroked gently. He caught and held her gaze, his sapphire eyes boring into her own as his fingers slipped between her legs. Alanna shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Jon's fingers began to stroke, and Alanna felt the locked muscles of her legs loosen. His stroking become more insistent, and Alanna felt herself becoming wet and slick. Finally, Jon grabbed the top of her loincloth and pulled in his determined, abrupt style. Unable to do much other than not resist, Alanna threw her head back and let him remove her last bit of cover. He pulled the garment off around her ankles, and his hand returned to her knees and gently pried him apart. Alanna felt too exposed, and wiggled uncomfortably, but she melted when Jon's hand returned between her legs. She gasped as he began to stroke, and felt herself arch and push against him. Feeling her wetness, he slipped a single finger inside her and Alanna bit her lip to keep from crying out. She felt strange, the swell of some unknown sensation was nearly overpowering. Alanna was almost took lost in her own pleasure to notice that Jon was ridding himself of her own loincloth.

In the flicker firelight Alanna had a glimpse of him and swallowed hard. Fully erect he looked more like a conquering king than her prince. Traitorous wetness trickled between her legs and she squirmed a little. Jon pushed her legs apart with his torso and settled himself in between her bent knees. Her slid up to whisper in her ear, allowing his full length to rub against her leg and then brush between her legs. Alanna whimpered at the feeling, and Jon stroked her hair as his lips brushed her ear.

"Spread your legs a little farther, sweetheart." She did, and Jon settled himself against her opening. He whispered again.

"It's going to hurt a little, but only for a moment." Alanna had heard as much and braced herself. She felt Jon smile and he stroked her waist soothingly.

"Just relax, there's no enemy to fight here, no test for you to pass." He moved a little against her.

"Just me." He pushed, then pushed again, and Alanna felt the very tip of him slip inside her. She gasped. He pushed again, and a little more of him was sheathed inside her. Alanna felt herself stretched to accommodate him and quickly the pain soothed. All the way inside of her, he lay still for a moment before her face relaxed. After another moment he began to rock. To Alanna it seemed to like world shifted as a completely unknown pleasure began to rise from deep within her. She panted and tossed her head back, unconcerned for the noise she must be making. His speed increased and Alanna felt like she was going to explode. Jon began to shudder, and by this time Alanna was moving her hips to meet his, desperate and hungry for more. A few more strokes and Alanna did, in a way, explode. She tossed her head back and cried out as her vision fragmented. Jon waited only a second longer than groaned in return and spilled himself into her.

Hours later Alanna and Jon lay cuddled in bed, Jon on his back, and his friend, lover and squire nestled under his chin, snoring quietly on his chest. Perhaps Jon should have returned to his bed for fear of discovery. Alanna had told him as much, but Jon had simply told her she worried too much and refused to go. He didn't know that in the weeks following he would smirk whenever anyone asked him if the rumor was true. Did Squire Alan finally bring a girl back to his bed?


End file.
